El Cumpleaños de Sakura
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: /ONE-SHOT/ Tenía que darle algo que ella merecía. No un patético ramo de flores, no ramen y mucho menos un inútil libro de medicina. La pregunta del millón era qué demonios regalarle. [Advertencia: AU en donde Sasuke no se fue de Konoha]
_Disclaimer_ : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Este fic SÍ me pertenece y queda totalmente prohibida su copia u adaptación parcial o total en cualquier medio.**

 _Advertencia: AU en donde Sasuke no se fue de Konoha. La generación de Naruto tiene entre 17 y 18 años._

 **.**

 **El Cumpleaños de Sakura**

 **.**

 _Este pequeño fic va dedicado a la maravillosa y talentosa Kumi Strife, que hace unos días fue también su cumpleaños._

 _Espero que la hayas pasado muy lindo en tu día._

 _Muchas gracias por siempre estar ahí para apoyarme._

 ** _._**

— ¿Qué le puedo regalar? — murmuró Sasuke, mirando con aburrimiento las joyas expuestas en aquella tienda.

Al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Sakura y aún no le podía conseguir algún regalo que valiese la pena. Había entrado a esta joyería en búsqueda de algo especial; sin embargo, ninguno de aquellos collares o pulseras le llamaban la atención. Sakura no lo podría usar. Ambos eran shinobi. Accesorios como esos podrían ser bastante inútiles y fastidiosos en medio de una batalla. Cualquier ninja enemigo con una buena puntería podría lanzarles un kunai, por ejemplo. Ella lo esquivaría pero si no era lo suficientemente rápida, el kunai podría coger el collar y atraparla contra un árbol. Definitivamente, muy inútil.

El Uchiha salió de ahí con las manos vacías. Lo más probable era que Naruto le regalaría un ridículo ramo de flores y un tazón de ramen instantáneo. Kakashi tal vez le regalaría un libro de medicina ninja. Y ella recibiría aquellos regalos con una brillante sonrisa; aunque el ramen fuera lo último que quisiera comer en su cumpleaños, aunque las flores que elija Naruto no sean tan bonitas y aunque ya supiera todos los conocimientos de aquel libro.

Pero él, Sasuke Uchiha, era su novio. Tenía que darle algo que ella merecía. No un patético ramo de flores, no ramen y mucho menos un inútil libro de medicina.

La pregunta del millón era qué demonios regalarle.

Toda la mañana se había estado paseando por diferentes tiendas consiguiendo el mismo y frustrante resultado: no haber encontrado un regalo para Sakura. Había entrado a tiendas de ropa, de perfumes, de joyas... Y nada. Absolutamente nada. Cuando encontraba algo que podría gustarle a ella, no tardaba en empezarlo a criticar en su mente.

"Es muy corto" "Ese color no le gusta" "Se ve muy estúpido" "No le serviría de nada"

Pero lo peor de todo el asunto era que él estaba seguro de que sus amigas ya tenían el regalo perfecto para ella. Sakura chillaría de la emoción al abrir los presentes, maravillándose una y otra vez como una niña pequeña ante las cursilerías que le compraron sus amigas.

Le faltaban solo unas pocos lugares por visitar, aunque dudaba que pudiera encontrar algo.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Al principio él no reconoció aquella voz tímida y casi imperceptible. Casi la ignora, hasta que lo jalaron del cuello de la camiseta para que la observe. O, en este caso, las observe. Eran Ino Yamanaka junto con Hinata Hyuga. Conociendo su naturaleza femenina, a Sasuke no le pareció extraño encontrarse con sus compañeras en aquel lugar comercial tan concurrido.

— Supongo que estás aquí para comprarle un regalo a Sakura. — le dijo Ino.

— Así es. — respondió el Uchiha escuetamente.

— ¿Y-Ya sabes qué le vas a comprar? — le preguntó Hinata.

Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Qué tan estúpido se vería si le dijera que no sabía que comprarle a Sakura, ante sus propias amigas. Pero para su sorpresa, solo obtuvo una ligera risa por parte de las dos chicas.

— ¿Quién diría que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha tendría problemas para conseguirle un regalo a su novia? — la rubia lo miró un poco incrédula, aunque una sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

— Sakura-san te quiere mucho, Sasuke-kun. Cualquier cosa que le des, la hará feliz. — le aseguró Hinata, sujetando con fuerza la bolsa que tenía entre sus manos.

Ino asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, apoyando lo que acababa de decir su amiga. — Bueno, nosotras tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer. Espero que encuentres tu regalo pronto, Sasuke-kun.

Las dos chicas se despidieron de él con un ademán de la mano, perdiéndose entre el gentío. Sasuke soltó un profundo suspiro y, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, se fue caminando en dirección contraria.

.

El cumpleaños de Sakura por fin había llegado. El día anterior se quedó en los campos de entrenamiento, practicando nuevos movimientos con su espada. Se había rendido respecto al regalo de Sakura. Suplicaba para que ella lo perdone, aunque estaba seguro de que ella estaría muy decepcionada. ¿Qué clase de novio no le da a su chica un regalo especial por su cumpleaños? En definitiva, Sasuke se sentía como el peor novio de toda la faz de la tierra.

Al menos tendría tiempo para ir armando una patética excusa y hacer que ella no se sienta tan mal al respecto. Ella tendría entrenamiento con Tsunade hasta el medio día; un almuerzo con sus padres y un lonche con sus amigas. Finalmente, en la noche, Sakura cenaría con él.

Todo el plan había salido a la perfección. Estuvo limpiando el jardín de la casa de sus padres toda la semana y practicando el plato favorito de Sakura con su futura nuera.

Pero todo se vería arruinado cuando le dijera a Sakura que no tenía un regalo para ella.

Se sintió tan estúpido. Estaba seguro de que si su madre estuviese viva, lo reprendería por todo aquel rollo. Empujó las sábanas a un lado y tomó una respiración profunda antes de levantarse finalmente de la cama.

Sus pies lo arrastraron al baño, en donde se lavó la cara y los dientes. Su siguiente parada fue la cocina y comenzó a prepararse un ligero desayuno. Tenía planeado entrenar todo el día, hasta el momento de su cita con Sakura. Regresaría un poco antes para bañarse y preparar la cena a tiempo.

El perfeccionar su nueva alteración de chidori lo mantendría distraído por algunas horas. Le dio un último mordisco a su tostada para alistar un pequeño bento que comería a la hora de almuerzo en el campo de entrenamiento. Dejó el bento listo en la mesa del comedor y se metió en su habitación para cambiarse. Ya vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento, con su espada enfundada en la espalda y lonchera en la mano, salió de su casa.

.

Las horas en el campo de entrenamiento se pasaron volando, haciendo que el momento de la dichosa cena se acercara cada vez más. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo por las montañas, lo que significaba que ya era hora de que regrese a casa y empiece a alistarse.

Regresó a su hogar saltando por los tejados de las casas. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a Sakura saliendo de la casa de Ino con un montón de regalos entre manos. Una brillante sonrisa estaba presente en sus labios y Sasuke no pudo evitar que se veía muy bonita con aquel vestido verde claro.

Se quitó las sandalias ninja en el recibidor y las colocó contra la pared, para entrar descalzo a su hogar. Dejó el bento vacío en la cocina y camino directamente hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

Su mente no dejaba de recordar la bonita sonrisa de su novia, mientras él se lavaba el cabello. Estaba seguro de que quería ver aquella sonrisa por el resto de su vida. Se lavó el cuerpo con la áspera esponja que su novia le había comprado hacía unas semanas. Al comienzo le había dejado roja la espalda, pero ella le aseguró que su piel quedaría más saludable al usarla. Tenía que aceptar que ahora sentía sus brazos más suaves que antes. Se quedó un par de minutos más en la ducha perdido en sus pensamientos, dejando que el chorro de agua golpee su espalda.

Optó por una ropa más cómoda para aquella ocasión. Tras salir del baño con una toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Sacó las prendas que ya había elegido previamente y empezó a vestirse. Había dejado a un lado sus típica vestimenta ninja para usar unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul.

Fue a la cocina para elaborar el platillo que compartiría con su novia aquella noche. Los ingredientes ya los había cortado para que así sea más rápida su preparación. Siguiendo las instrucciones que había memorizado de la madre de su novia, el guiso favorito de Sakura lo terminó de hacer en a penas veinte minutos.

Después de acomodar los platos y demás utensilios en la pequeña mesa al costado del jardín, se recostó sobre el sofá para esperar a su novia. Tenía que admitir que se sentía ansioso. Ella ya había venido a su casa antes, aunque jamás para cenar. Decidió prender la televisión para poder alejar los pensamientos pesimistas y poder estar tranquilo cuando Sakura llegase.

Escuchaba el noticiero sin mucha emoción. Sasuke miraba el reloj de la sala a cada minuto que pasaba. Sakura era una chica puntual, por lo que ni bien el aparato marcara las siete de la noche, ella estaría tocando su puerta. Y fue así.

Cuando por fin aquellos minutos —que a Sasuke le parecieron horas— llegaron a su fin, y escuchó el sonido del timbre. Como un rayo, fue al recibidor para abrirle la puerta a su novia. Y al hacerlo juró que el aire se le escapó de los pulmones porque ella se veía muy hermosa. Había cambiado aquel vestido verde por uno guinda, y notó también que se había maquillado tenuemente para la ocasión

— Sasuke-kun... — ella le sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Sakura. — él musitó su nombre antes de tomarla por la cintura y besarla. — Feliz cumpleaños.

— Gracias.

Como todo un caballero, él le ayudó a quitarse sus zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada. Ya ambos descalzos se tomaron de la mano y Sasuke la guió hacia donde la cena aguardaba. Unas tenues luces que él había puesto estratégicamente en su jardín hacía que se pueda apreciar las flores aún en la noche.

Él le hizo tomar asiento, mientras que iba a la cocina por el platillo que había preparado. Sakura entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo, esperando pacientemente. Sus ojos observaron el trabajo arduo de su novio en el jardín y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida por aquel detalle que había tenido con ella.

— Espero que te guste.

Sasuke colocó el plato sobre la mesa y Sakura se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su comida favorita. Cogiendo los palillos, murmuraron unas palabras de agradecimiento y ambos empezaron a comer.

La cena se llevó a cabo con una amena conversación entre ambos. Sasuke no se consideraba alguien muy hablador, pero sí disfrutaba charlar con su novia. Sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa, pues confiaba muchísimo en ella. No pudo evitar sonreír ante una divertida anécdota que Sakura le contó acerca de una pequeña travesura que hizo con Ino de pequeña en su cumpleaños.

— Mi mamá se molestó, pero no nos dijo nada. Era mi día especial, así que solo por aquella ocasión lo pasó por alto. — terminó de relatar ella, cogiendo con sus palillos el último pedazo de carne.

"Hoy es su día especial", pensó el Uchiha. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él para que su día sea especial, como ella se lo merecía? Nada. Solo una tonta cena que terminaría con una horrible humillación, al decirle que no tenía un regalo para ella. Una chica tan maravillosa como ella no merecía a un tipo como él, que no la sabía apreciar como es debido.

Se sentaron al borde del pasillo para observar el jardín en silencio. Él la abrazaba por los hombros, mientras que ella mantenía su cabeza recostada en su pecho.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Te sucede algo? — Sakura regresó a su compostura normal para mirarlo a los ojos, con un deje de preocupación presente en sus orbes verdes.

— Sakura, yo... — desvió la mirada hacia un lado y por fin se atrevió a confesarle avergonzado. — Yo no te compré ningún regalo. No porque no quisiera o porque no tenga dinero. — empezó a explicarse. — Solo que no encontraba algo especial para ti. Estuve en cientos de tiendas ayer, buscando aquella cosa especial pero no la encontré. Lo siento.

Para la gran sorpresa del Uchiha, ella no lloró ni mucho menos huyó. Fue todo lo contrario. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Sasuke no entendía por qué. Él lo había arruinado todo convirtiéndose en el peor novio de la historia, al no haberle comprado un digno regalo a su chica. Todos sus amigos, profesores y familiares le habían dado un regalo que seguramente ella había recibido con mucha emoción. Él era su novio, quien se suponía que tendría que darle el mejor regalo de todos, pero le acababa de decir que no le entregaría nada.

— Sasuke-kun... — ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo fijamente. — No me importa que no me hayas comprado un regalo. El hecho de que esté aquí contigo vale muchísimo más que eso. Porque nada en el mundo podrá compararse con pasar un minuto de mi vida a tu lado.

Él no pudo evitar besarla en los labios, atrayéndola hacia sí. Se sentía como el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por tener a Sakura en su vida. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba. Ella era su luz.

— Te amo, Sakura. — musitó él en su oído, con su corazón latiendo a mil por minuto. — Feliz cumpleaños.

— Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun. — ella le respondió, antes de besarlo una vez más.

.

 _fin_

.

 _Cuando empecé a escribir este one-shot la verdad que tenía algo planeado completamente distinto._

 _Hasta que tuve un golpe de inspiración y en un par de horas obtuve esto._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)_

 _Si te gustó, no te olvides de dejarme un review. Es la única manera de conocer tu opinión._

 _No te olvides de agregarme a Facebook para mantenerte al día con mis actualizaciones y nuevos proyectos._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Hats_


End file.
